New Beginnings
by jekkah
Summary: Hotch shows up at JJ's to help paint a new room leading to a whole new beginning for them both. *Written for the Great Season Eight Bet over on Facebook*


_Author's Note: This was written for the winners of the Great Season Eight Bet over on Facebook where we each selected the person we thought was going to be the one to die. The winners receive stories of the pairing of their choice from all of the rest of us. We had two winners – **Whimsical** and **Shannon R.** I couldn't choose which story to select for whom so you ladies get to share both! Enjoy and Congratulations!_

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

JJ stumbled down the stairs early Saturday morning to answer the ringing doorbell. It was the first weekend in the last month that she hadn't had Henry or had to work and she had been planning on spending most of the day in bed doing nothing. JJ had her mouth open to dress down the person at the other side of the door, only to snap her mouth shut when she saw who it was.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?"

He smiled, sheepishly at her. "I'm here to paint."

JJ cocked her head to the side. "Paint?"

"Yeah." Hotch gestured to the paint supplies on the porch. "I heard you talking to Garcia the other day about not having time to get the nursery ready so I thought I'd help you out."

"That's really sweet of you, Hotch," she told him, "but I was really planning on doing nothing today."

He blushed slightly. "You don't have to do a thing except pick out a color. I'll even make you breakfast in bed."

JJ studied him for a minute. "This is really important to you, huh?" He nodded. "Come on in."

Hotch grabbed the supplies and followed her inside. "Now, I grabbed a few color samples. Garcia didn't know if you had a theme yet so there's a wide range. I brought a lot of neutral colors because I wasn't sure if you knew the sex of the baby."

"A girl," JJ whispered. "I'm having a little girl."

"A girl," Hotch repeated almost reverently. In his mind, he could see a little mini-JJ with blond hair and big, blue eyes, running around. "Have you thought of a theme for the nursery yet?"

JJ bit her bottom lip. "I was thinking of doing something with butterflies maybe."

He grinned. "That sounds perfect. What about a bright, blue background with butterflies in assorted colors?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," she sighed.

"Here." Hotch ushered her to the kitchen table. "Why don't you take a look at the paint samples while I make breakfast? Or would you rather go back to sleep for awhile first?"

JJ opened her mouth to respond when her stomach let off a huge growl. "I think that answers that."

He laughed as he set about making breakfast, leaving JJ to mull over the paint decision. She had narrowed her choices down to three by the time he set the food in front of her. Hotch grinned at her surprise.

"This looks amazing," JJ told him.

"Thank you." His cheeks heated up. "Jack thinks my breakfasts are the best thing that I could."

JJ took a big bite of the blueberry pancakes. "I have to agree with Jack."

His blush overtook his entire face. "So, have you picked out a color?"

"I'm thinking this aqua blue," she replied, showing him the color. "If we do butterflies in yellow, orange, pink, and green, I think it will really make the room cheerful."

"I agree. I'll go grab the paint after breakfast while you go back to bed."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

JJ awoke sometime later to soft music and the sound of someone moving in the next room. She threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and waddled to the doorway. She looked around to find that Hotch had already prepped the room and gotten two of the walls painted.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"JJ!" Hotch gasped, spinning around. He nearly dropped the paint roller in his hands. She giggled at his expression. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. You've, uh, been asleep for about three hours."

JJ stepped into the room. "I can't believe how much you've gotten done already."

He shrugged. "You know how I am when I focus on a task."

"I definitely do," she said, her eyes lit up with affection for her stoic boss. "Want to take a coffee break? Well, you can have coffee. I'll be having apple juice."

Hotch nodded, putting the roller down. He followed JJ down the stairs to the kitchen. His eyes never left her as she flitted around the kitchen. He tapped the table nervously when she handed him the mug. "JJ, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Hotch hesitated. "I know it's none of my business, but why isn't Will involved in any of this?"

JJ cringed and looked away. "He's not involved because it's not his responsibility." She took a deep breath. "Will isn't this baby's father."

"Then, who is?" Hotch's curiosity was piqued now. As far as he knew, they had all assumed that JJ had gotten pregnant as she and Will were splitting up. It had astounded him that Will wasn't actively involved in this pregnancy when he had been so involved with Henry. But it certainly explained the secrecy around this pregnancy that hadn't been with her first.

"I'm... I'm not really sure," she admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. "The weekend after Will and I agreed to divorce, I had some college friends come to town. Henry was with my mom for the week so we decided to go out and get a little crazy. His name was Dean. At least, that's what he said it was. He was gone the next day. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it, but he had such beautiful green eyes and seemed as lost as I did."

"Ssh," Hotch said, reaching over and pulling her into a hug. "We all do things we're not proud of, but think of the wonderful gift that you're getting in return."

JJ placed her hands on her swollen stomach. "What if I'm not enough? A single mom that travels all the time? It's hard enough with Henry and his dad is actively involved."

He cupped her face. "We'll figure it out. Maybe, we'll find a way to keep you out of the field more often; only have you travel when it's a really high profile case. You can focus more on the consults."

"You really think you can do that?" she asked, hopefully.

"I'll try my hardest," Hotch promised. "I should get back to the nursery."

She gave him a wobbly smile and nodded. "Would you like some company?"

Hotch grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I would love some. But you have to stay in the hallway. I don't want the fumes to get to BB."

"BB?" JJ repeated, following him up the stairs. She reveled in the fact that he hadn't released her hand.

"Beautiful butterfly." Hotch was beginning to wonder if his skin would be permanently red from embarrassment. "It's what I've been calling her in my head all day."

JJ sucked in her lip. "It's cute."

Hotch ducked his head. He set a chair up in the hallway so that she could watch and talk to him while he continued to work on the nursery. They spent the day talking about her fears over being a single mom of two, his fears over not being enough for Jack, especially after his failed relationship with Beth, the team, and all aspects of their lives.

"I can't believe you got this all done," JJ said in awe, studying the walls of the room. "It looks amazing."

"I can come back tomorrow and put together the furniture, if you'd like," he offered. "I mean, you only have a few months to go."

JJ hesitated, rubbing her stomach. "I'd hate to have you waste your weekend time with Jack on me."

Hotch shook his head. "Jack's with his cousins at Haley's parents house. Besides, it wouldn't be a waste, helping out a friend that means the world to me."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. Her emotions were fragile after the year that she had had and she desperately wanted to believe that she meant something to this wonderful man in front of her.

"Yes, I really mean that," he replied, stepping close enough to tuck her hair behind her ear. "JJ... you mean everything to me. My whole world becomes brighter every time you step into the office. I've been scouring newspapers and websites for activities that we can do together with the boys."

JJ chuckled in nervous relief. "I can't imagine my life without you."

Hotch lightly pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know you have a lot going on in your life and I know this seems sudden, but I want..." He took a cleansing breath. "I want... I want you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I want to wake up next to you every day and fall sleep with you every night. I want to chase our children around the backyard and tuck them in together. I want to sneak kisses in my office and hold hands on the front porch. I want to marry you, grow old with you, live my life with you." He touched her stomach. "I want to be this baby's father. I want you, JJ. And I know that I have to give you time, but if there's any way you think that you feel the same way, please tell me."

JJ felt all of the oxygen leave her lungs. Her head swam with all of the things he was saying to her. Only in her deepest fantasies did she imagine that he would feel this way about her. Yet, here he was, standing in front of her, telling her how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Okay," she replied, softly, covering the hand on her stomach with her own. "We have to go slow. I just got out of a marriage. You just got out of a your first relationship since Haley. We have the boys to think about. They have had so many changes going on, especially Henry. He already has to get used to a new baby, let along a new-"

Hotch silenced her with a kiss, their first kiss. It was sweet and tender with just a bit of passion behind it. "We'll go slow."

JJ grinned. "Okay. Why don't we start with dinner tonight? BB and I are starving."

END


End file.
